


铁网蔑花神

by XVI_Pica



Category: Hellboy (Movies 2004-2008), Hellboy2:The golden army
Genre: Flowers, M/M, dead, iron
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XVI_Pica/pseuds/XVI_Pica
Relationships: Hellboy/Nuada, Nuada/Nuala
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	铁网蔑花神

**铁网蔑花神**

**HELLBOY II:THE GOLDEN ARMY**

**Hellboy/Prince Nuada**

他觉得弩阿达没有弩阿拉那么幸运，他还能想起努阿达蹲在那个酒店最高处俯视他，和他说的那一反亘古不变的反人类的话。他就始终被紧紧束缚在权利的皇冠上，就连融化了的皇冠都没法融化他想要统治人类的决心。

他就像被铁网架住的花。人们都看到是那种向上蔓延而成长成遮天蔽日的植物张牙舞爪地辐射着属于自己那片嚣张的绿色。没有人看到如果不存在那些铁网的话，花就会被摔在地上。

努阿达为了报复把那颗透绿漂亮的魔豆丢进了下水道。最后自己和伙伴们费力杀死那个吸饱了水分被称之为“祖树”的怪物。其实它死去的样子挺美丽的。也许这就是努阿达想要告诉他为什么他这么讨厌人类。精灵魔法其实可以给你带来你肉眼凡胎无法看见的美妙图景。也可以给你带来无尽废墟的毁灭破坏。

他不否认，那天祖树死亡的时候，他并不想人们那样有劫后余生的欢愉，是的，就像努阿达说的那样：“这是这个世界最后一个祖树。”“你看啊。”当那个浑身都是植物腥味的怪物再也挥舞不起它那具备毁灭力量的枝条来给人类造成破坏时，它的血液浸透了被它打得破碎的建筑，压得需要很长时间修复的地面。它的血液是暗绿色的，并不会给人带来很恐怖的感觉。反而是那种安宁。过了一会那上面还会开出白色的花。就连那句死去的躯体，已经和被打碎的建筑融为一体，开满了无数白色的花。那天夜晚，在无数人造光源的照射之下，那片场景就和圣诞节飘落的雪一样，你不觉得安宁和圣洁吗？

这是努阿达想让他看到的。祖树死去之后，努阿达又一次快速消失在纷乱的现场里。除了自己，根本都没人看到他。

他想到自己磨平恶魔的角，但是那样并没有让他更像普通人，他的头顶没有火焰。他为什么要把那别人都没有的角磨掉，为什么想把自己变得和那些人类一样？

努阿达没有。他的脸总是和月光一样，在不同颜色的光源照射下显现出不同颜色的恐怖阴森，他的眼睛不会变色的。穿着和人类完全不同的那种服装。那种样式可能存在了几千年了。

他说不清楚努阿达是不是爱着他自己的妹妹，他根本都看不懂努阿达，也没人能搞懂他为什么会这样。想起他最后把皇冠熔断之后，努阿达并没有歇斯底里的狂怒和绝望。他的金色长发始终都很整齐，如果不是他完美的肌肉可以优秀的掌握那把可以伸缩再长出利刃的武器，他可以被列在神位。如果不是他完美地杀死了他父亲身边那么多优秀的士兵和他的父亲，他一定会是下一个被人尊重被精灵尊重被那无尽机械拼接而成的杀戮机器尊重的神。

也许他也可以看到努阿达头戴王冠坐在他父亲的位置上面，后面恭敬地站着他美丽的妹妹。周围都是那些乌鸦形状的大头士兵。他还从来都没看到过努阿达生活的地方。

但是他能记得努阿达看见祖树魔豆掉进下水道的眼神，其实这可能是他幻想出来的，因为他都已经记不清努阿达在放出魔豆之后到底说了什么。接着就发生了让人，让人类害怕得要死的事情。

可惜现在牙仙早就被烧死或碾压成恶心的肉泥；被牙仙吃掉的人类尸体早就腐烂发出恶臭；怪物市场已经被自己搞得乱七八糟，可能不会影响什么；最后一个祖树怪物被自己和人类们合力杀死；自己本该死掉又被复活；黄金军团永远都不会再出现在这个世界上；碎裂的努阿达的石像和他不远处也化石的妹妹永远被埋在他们对战的那个地下世界里。

他们死了。或许可能再一次看见他们。

但是祖树的尸体渐渐干枯，白色的花早就在那天夜里尽数凋零。和建筑物钢筋绑在一起的庞大躯体渐渐分离，要不了多久，人类就可以把祖树这个努阿达最后的造物清除干净。那些残骸会被送到哪里去，没人知道。

如果他没有太在意精灵的消亡，没有像他妹妹那样敏感的话，也许精灵们还可以像他一样残活在人类给他们提供的小空间里。如果不是他太想要那根本都看不见的无数精灵的生命力回归的话，也许那喷射高热气体的黄金军团就不会被彻底遗忘在那巨石像的下面。

努阿达还没有人给他加冕，而且他一直觉得自己给自己加冕是很可笑的。

不过凭什么要活在看不见太阳的地下，本来它们应该是主宰，他不太能理解努阿达对人类的仇恨，但是他偶尔也会觉得这是令人苦恼的事情。

不知道他脑子里有过一个画面，也是深夜，但是路灯是黄色的，他坐在路边的一个长椅上，努阿达出现在自己眼前建筑的一个顶端，他是个灵活的精灵，他身上的肌肉线条不输给人类最受欢迎的健美先生。但是依然保留精灵的精瘦。他总是愿意站在高处，俯视自己想要俯视的东西，这是他能获得的最后一点虚荣感，也许也不能叫虚荣，他本来就贵为王子，甚至会可能成为他们未来的国王。

但是可能他觉得给这些气数将尽的生灵当国王有什么意思呢？像他垂死的父亲到死临头都不愿意把能统治世界的皇冠碎片交出来。他最后本来会赢的。

他不知道为什么努阿达总是想要让他加入这场胡闹，努阿达的话一直都没法煽动他。可能是他太懦弱？厌倦了这些人类与怪物的纷争？只是想要存活？只是想要死？

他就没办法像努阿达那样骨子流淌着蔑视一切的血液，觉得带上了皇冠才算有始有终。这就是一个有些，人们看到努阿达会来打无数人类灵魂的升天，而可能只有自己和他才会对那些空气中漂浮看不见的死去的精灵的灵魂感到惋惜，可惜不会像人们那样喧嚣着祭奠。

主动占领所谓的“生存空间”，其实早就被卷入了被动的条条框框里。

想象精灵们可以像人类一样肆意在无意义的广阔土地上跳舞歌唱，让同胞充满无意义孤独的空间。接触一下无意义的天空，被无意义的光明普照，不再被厌恶，不再被驱赶，不再被杀死，不再被剥夺荣耀，不再有一天的恐惧。

那就要把脖子卡在人类的条条框框里。

如果不答应怎么办。

那就靠自己的力量占领，或者摔在地上。有尊严就自己毁灭，没尊严就被无数的脚践踏最后被堆积在之前被毁灭的造物里！

end

《铁网蔑花神》

HELLBOY II: THE GOLDEN ARMY FANFICTION

HELLBOY/PRINCE NUADA

2020.5.11

By Slavic Pica

AO3 ID：Slavic_pica


End file.
